Castor
Castor is a recurring character in the third season of Into The Badlands. He is portrayed by Dean-Charles Chapman. Castor is a member of Pilgrim's followers who possesses the Gift. He, along with Nix, are Pilgrim's top enforces. Due to overuse of his Gift, Castor's health is beginning to decline. Castor feels that he won't be able to help with Pilgrim's cause if he can't fight. He's hoping to live long enough to see Azra. Character Description :“Castor is one of two teenagers whom Pilgrim loves like his own children, and whose Gift he uses as a weapon. When his abilities begin to falter, Castor must confront the true cost of Pilgrim’s plan.”[http://www.amc.com/shows/into-the-badlands/cast-crew/castor Castor - AMC] Biography Early Life Nothing is known about Castor's early life. Season 3 Enter the Phoenix Castor is first seen in the presence of Pilgrim, Cressida and Nix. The convoy of vehicles that Pilgrim leads has stopped just outside the Badlands walls. Castor and Nix follow Pilgrim as he pulls out his compass and announces that “finally the promise land is at hand.” Pilgrim leads his two young Acolytes towards Chau's checkpoint; two massive watchtowers that have already been alerted to their presence and are prepared to attack if necessary. The Clipper's draw their weapons and tell them they've come close enough. Castor and Nix stand silently behind Pilgrim, as he coolly explains to the Clippers that he's hear to offer them salvation and all they need to do in return is to lay down their weapons and submit to their messiah, Pilgrim. The Clipper's prepare to attack, causing Pilgrim to sigh. Castor and Nix walk forward, both draw small blades and cut themselves, Castor along his right cheek, Nix across her left forearm. The drawn blood activates their Gift. Their eyes turn black, they draw their weapons, two short swords each, and make their way towards the watchtowers. The Clipper's all fire their crossbows, hoping to hit any of the three. But Castor and Nix jump up towards the tower and preform a spinning manoeuvre, cutting the arrows before they can hit Pilgrim. Castor lands on the right tower, where he mercilessly cuts through the attacking Clippers, without the Clipper's landing any hits on him. Castor finishes the first level and looks over to Nix, he watches as she slices up two Clippers at once with ease. He smiles at her as she finishes and she smirks back. The two then flip themselves up onto the next level and relentlessly attack the next group of Clippers. Cutting them down with ease. Castor performs an attack, that send a Clipper and himself through the floor and back down to the first level. As Castor breaks his fall on the Clipper, he seems to suffer a moment where he needs catch his breath. During this split second, his Gift deactivates and his eyes return to normal. A Clipper is able to use this moment to to get behind Castor and attack him. Castor, unable to defend himself, is saved by Nix, as she throws her two swords at the Clipper, hitting him dead in the chest, killing him. Castor looks up at Nix and nods his head in thanks, his eyes then turn back to black as his Gift reactivates. With his Gift working again, Castor makes his way to the top of the Watchtower and comes up behind the last Clipper standing. He watches as Nix, pushes the Clipper off the tower and to the ground. Moon Rises, Raven Seeks Castor is found by Pilgrim, after being alerted by Nix, in the back of one of the caravans. His condition is becoming worse due to the overuse of his Gift, and the draining nature it has on his health. As Pilgrim kneels down in front of the teenager, Castor looks down and insists that's he fine. Pilgrim tells to him to look at him. Castor looks up and Pilgrim sees how drained and sickly Castor looks. Castor insists that the fight just took a little more out of him, Nix tells him to just admit that he getting worse. Castor says he just need a bit of rest. Pilgrim tells Castor that he doesn't need to prove his strength, and reminds the boy how proud he is. Pilgrim tells them both, he understand how hard the burden of having the Gift is, but he promises that their Gift is for the greater good. He tell them how special the Gift makes them and how proud he is of both of them. Castor asks Pilgrim if they're almost there. Pilgrim responses “Soon, I promise,” and exits the caravan. Castor has gotten a little better by the time convoy has reached the sacred ground, an abandoned 21st century museum that rests upon an island. Castor and Nix explore together, they find rooms with ancient relics, and weapons. Before stumbling upon the bones of a dinosaur in the center of the main room. After unbelievers begin to voice doubts of the sacredness of the grounds, Castor watches as Pilgrim makes an example out them. Pilgrim urges the doubters to step forward, blindfolds himself and orders the men to fight him, with only "blind faith" to protect him. Pilgrim motions to Castor and Nix to stay back. Pilgrim easily kill the first three with his bare hands, the last doubter surrenders, his faith renewed. Later on, Castor and Nix explore an old gift shop in the museum, they find a View-Master depicting images of the ancient wonders of the old world. As Castor is looking at the images, he wonders what happened to the people. Nix explains that they ignored the signs of their destruction, so fate decided to punish them. Castor looks through the View-Master again, until he comes across an image of Azra. He hands the device to Nix, so she can see the image too, Nix asks if he thinks Azra is close. But before he can answer, Nix notices blood coming from Castor's ear. He wipes it away and says that he's fine. Nix tells him he's a bad liar and his condition is getting worse. Castor begs her not to tell Pilgrim and worries he won't live long enough to see Azra. Nix reminds him of the promise they made, that they'd walk through the gates of Azra together and that Pilgrim won't let them down. Castor nods and lets Nix pull him into a hug. On the night of the full moon, Castor stands in on Cressida's ritual. He holds one of the iron chains that connected to a meat hook that has been pierced into Cressida's back. Castor passes the chain to Pilgrim when the time is right and watches as Pilgrim hoists Cressida into the air to receive her vision. Blind Cannibal Assassins Castor stays close to Pilgrim as he speaks to the Widow. When Gaius and his team attempt to assassinate Pilgim, Castor cuts the back of his left hand, activating his Gift and makes his way through Gaius' men to fight Gaius himself. Castor faces off against Gaius, both using double short swords. They trade blows, with Castor having the upper hand. Castor manages to cut Gaius' stomach, before kicking him clean across the room. Gaius loses his swords, but is able to grab a samurai sword from a nearby display. The two continue their fight, Gaius never landing a hit on Castor. Castor is able to twist Gaius' sword from his grasp and stab him in the back. Gaius falls to the fall, thinking he's dead Castor looks up and notices the Widow fighting below. He jumps down from the balcony and preforms a flying spinning attack towards the Widow. The Widow backs back, with her sword drawn ready to attack, but Pilgrim grabs Castor by the shoulder and utters an Azran command. Castor's Gift shuts down and he collapses unconscious to the ground. Carry Tiger to Mountain Pilgrim, Cressida, Nix and Castor arrive at Baron Chau's mansion after the attack on the fortress and hurl a sack full of the severed heads of her soldiers at Chau's feet. Castor stands in the back as Chau claims the attack was all the work of her brother, who attacked Pilgrim without her knowledge. Pilgrim doesn't believe her, but offers Chau mercy if she suppplies him 1,000 workers for a “special project.” Chau says her men are busy fighting on the front lines and can't be pulled back, but Pilgrim promises “failure will not be absolved.” Back at the fortress, Castor watches from afar as Pilgrim invites the newly awakened M.K. a place within their family. He doesn't look happy at the idea. Castor walks in on Nix bonding with M.K. by showing him images of Azra within the View-Master they found when they first arrived. He tells M.K. to get away from Nix and then asks Nix if M.K. is going to replace him within Pilgrim's ranks. M.K. is confused at the accusation, Castor advances on M.K. and tells him that he saw M.K. with Pilgrim. Castor tell M.K. that he's not like them, Nix and himself, as he doesn't need to cut himself to activate his Gift. Nix pushes Castor back and reassures him that it not what he think. Castor angrily asks Nix if M.K. is going to share her bed as well. M.K. tells Castor not to speak to Nix that way, but Castor shoves him back and yells at him to try and stop him. Nix steps between the two boys, not moving when Castor tells her get of out his way. Nix notices blood dripping from Castor's nose. When she mentions it, Castor tells her he doesn't need her pity and leaves the room. Later that night, Castor goes to Cressida hoping that she could make something to fix him. Cressida tells him that the bitter truth; is that he is dying and nothing that she could make can stop it. She then tells him that he could extend his life for a short time by not using his Gift, but that would only delay the inevitable. Castor tells her that fighting is the only thing that he knows, and avoiding battle is the cowards way. Cressida smiles and tells him of way that he could still help their cause, Castor asks how. She explains the pact Pilgrim made with Chau and gives Castor the job of making sure Chau raid on a refugee camp goes according to plan. Castor agrees and says he'll go with Nix after receiving Pilgrim's blessing. Cressida quickly stops him and tells him that he must do it alone, to honour them with his Gift and if this is to be the last time he fights, they will honour his sacrifice. With tears in his eyes, Castor goes. Castor rides a motorcycle, with blades attached to the handlebars, towards the refugee camp and links up with Otto and Chau's Clippers along the way. He tell Otto that Pilgrim sent him, Otto declares that he doesn't need help. Castor tell Otto that he's not here to help them, he's here to lead them. Castor leads Chau's Clippers through the camp, using the blades on his motorcycle, he cuts down anyone in that he sees resisting. He then rounds up a small group of refugees and circles around them, cutting them when they get to close to his swords. Suddenly he is pulled from his motorcycle, as a lasso wraps around his neck and pulls him backwards onto the ground. Tilda tells the refugees to run as she pulls Castor towards herself. Castor struggles slightly, before using his dagger to cut himself free. As he flips himself to his feet, Castor cut himself and activates his Gift. They go head to-head, trading blows before Castor kicks Tilda through the back door of a caravan. Castor walks up the stairs, he pulls the lasso from his neck as his eyes turn back to normal. Tilda gets to her feet and tries to attack with her sword but Castor grabs her by the neck and repeatedly punches her in the chest. He begins to choke her with both hands, but before he can do much more damage, an oil barrel explodes outside, causing Castor to let go of Tilda, as the force sends crashing him into a couch. Castor gets back up and stands in the doorway of the caravan. He watches as the Widow orders Tilda to go and help get the refugees to safety. The Widow smiles up at Castor and tells him, “Let's play,” as she faces off against him alone. The Widow backs Castor back into the caravan, as they trade blows with swords, with Castor's Gift deactivated they are pretty evenly matched. Their fight continues, but Castor begin to slow down. The Widow manages to land swift kick, sending Castor in the air and then flat on his back. The Widow points her sword at Castor's throat as he groans in pain. As the Widow gives the order to fall back, she tells Castor that it's time for a trip, planning on taking Castor with her as they leave. Castor promises that Pilgrim will come for him and when he does, she won't live to see another day. The Widow then kicks Castor in the face, knocking him out. Black Wind Howls Castor wakes up strapped to a gurney at the Sanctuary, acupuncture needles buried into his pressure points, blocking his gift from activating. Castor struggles against his bonds as The Widow tells him that he's dying and she can't save him, but she offers to ease his suffering if he cooperates. The Widow questions Castor about Pilgrim's ability to turn off The Gift. Castor explains how Pilgrim was chosen by Azra as a young boy and warns of his great power. The Widow then teases Castor about Pilgrim losing one of his “precious attack dogs” but Castor says that he's already been replaced by another Dark One. Castor falls unconscious as The Widow tries to confirm whether or not the other Dark One is M.K. Castor is unconscious on a stretcher as he is traded back to Pilgrim, as a sign of good faith from The Widow. Back at the fortress, a dying Castor is tended to by Nix. Nix insists that Castor is going to be okay, that Pilgrim promised they would see Azra together. Castor says that Pilgrim is wrong, and if he's wrong about that, what else is he wrong about. Nix tells him that he's sick and not thinking right, but Castor grabs her arm the arms and yells that they're not Pilgrim says they are. M.K. walks in, yelling at Castor to leave Nix alone. Nix tells M.K. that Castor's fever is getting worse and that M.K. should leave. Castor lets go of Nix and picks up a sword, and insists that M.K. doesn't belong with them. Castor swings wildly at M.K., while Nix yells for him to stop. The two trade blows before Nix is able to break up the fight. Nix holds Castor close, as he yells that M.K. is a lair and that The Widow told him what M.K. really is. Pilgrim appears and orders Nix and M.K. out so Castor can rest. Castor watches heartbroken as they walk out, hand in hand. Castor starts to cry as he apologises to Pilgrim, stating he doesn't know what came over him. Pilgrim helps him up off the ground and tells him there is no need to apologise and that he should save his strength. Pilgrim embraces Castor in a fatherly hug and likens him to a samurai warrior from the old world. Pilgrim thanks Castor for his service, saying that he served his master well. Pilgrim then grabs Castor from behind, covering his mouth so he can't call out for help, tearfully snaps his neck, all while telling him they will sing his praises in the halls of Azra. Castor falls, lifeless, into Pilgrim's arms, while Pilgrim cries over his body. Dragonfly’s Last Dance A memorial service is held for Castor at Pilgrim's fortress. Castor body has been prepared by Nix and lays on top of pyre. He is dressed in a white outfit, with his sword laid either side of his head. Pilgrim acknowledges Castor's sacrifice as the acolytes chant "his blood was our blood." Pilgrim places two stones over Castor's eyes and kisses his forehead, telling him they'll meet again. Pilgrim then chants “His blood was our blood. May it not be spilt in vain,” and grabs Castor's swords. He holds them out for Nix and M.K. to light. Before the pyre is set a lit, Nix places the View-Master they found together next to Castor's body. Nix and M.K. then light Castor's sword and Pilgrim stabs them into the pyre, while chanting “Long live Castor!” The acolytes join the chant. Castor's body burns while Nix looks on sadly. Raven’s Feather, Phoenix Blood Castor is mentioned by Nix, as the thing she uses to access her gift without cutting. She tells Cressida that the idea of Pilgrim killing Castor cuts deep enough that she doesn't need to cut anymore. Nix mentions Castor again, when she tries to explain to M.K. that once they are no longer useful to him, Pilgrim will kill then just like he did to Castor The Boar and the Butterfly Castor is seen as a hallucination by Pilgrim as he hunts for Sunny and Nix. Pilgrim is happy to see Castor, but Castor points out all of the bad things that Pilgrim did to him and Nix as well as attacking his insecurities. When Pilgrim snaps back to reality Castor disappears and is replaced with a concerned M.K. Pilgrim calls out for Castor but he doesn't reappear. Skills and Abilities * The Gift: '''A mystical forces that grants the user enhanced powers, making them incredibly powerful opponents. ** '''Enhanced Agility: The Gift grants the user agility, coordination, balance, equilibrium, and dexterity. This grants the user the ability to perform feats such as flips and attack combos that normal humans could not. ** Enhanced Durability: The Gift grants the user enhanced durability. This greatly increases their bodily resilience levels, allowing the users to punch through solid concrete without hurting themselves. ** Enhanced Reflexes: The Gift grants the user reflexes that are enhanced to inhuman levels. This allows them to react instantly to almost anything, including fast moving projectiles such as flying daggers or arrows and catch mid-air. ** Enhanced Stamina: The Gift grants the user the ability to take on numerous groups of enemies without getting tired. ** Enhanced Strength: The Gift grants the user enhanced strength, making them strong enough to throw around enemies twice their size or punch through solid brick walls. ** Enhanced Jumping: The Gift grants the user the ability to jump several stories in a single bound. * Skilled hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist: Castor is a highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as seen in his fight against Tilda. * Skilled Swordsman: Castor is highly skilled when using swords in combat situations, as shown when he slaughtered Chau's Clipppers at the Watchtower or when he fought against Gaius. Weaknesses * Azran Commands: The command “Peace be with you” in Azran is able to shut down the Gift. * Body Deterioration: Overuse of the Gift can cause the body to burn out and over time kill the user. * Limited Use: The Gift can't used for long periods of time as it quickly exhausts the body, making the user quite weak when they turn off their Gift. Equipment * Armour: Castor wears dark red leather armor when out fighting. * Swords: Castor carries two swords strapped to his back * Dagger: Castor keeps a small dagger on his persons at all times, this is so he can activate his Gift when he needs to. * Motorcycle: Castor has a motorcycle that he uses for transportation. It has been modified to have two swords strapped to each of the handlebars, that he using in combat situations. Relationships Nix Castor and Nix are very close, in battle they look out for one another and outside of it they show a lot of concern for each other. Pilgrim Pilgrim loves Castor like the son he never had, as Castor grew sicker, so did Pilgrim's worry. With the growing issue of Castor's sickness, Pilgrim was adamant in keeping Castor around, even against Cressida's manipulations. Despite all his hope and support for Castor, he eventually understands that there was no way to save him as his body and mind both continued to deteriorate. After a meaningful speech he gives to Castor in order to show his love and pride, he locks his arms around Castor’s mouth and neck and promises that he will be remembered and sung about in the new Azra. As Pilgrim snaps his neck he falls to the ground cradling Castor’s body and begins to cry at the loss of his son. Cressida Where Pilgrim serves as his father figure, Cressida is the mother in the family unit. While she has shown concern and care for the adopted siblings she sees Castor's weakening state as a hindrance to Pilgrim's cause. She actively tries to have Pilgrim give up on him and even gives Castor a suicide mission, against Pilgrim's wishes, in the hopes that he won't survive. M.K. Castor has a negative and hostile relationship with M.K. When M.K. is brought to the fortress Castor takes an instant dislike to him. He see the way Pilgrim quickly offers M.K. a place within their family and the fact that M.K. doesn't need to cut himself to use his Gift, as signs that M.K. has been brought in to be his replacement. He also doesn't like that Nix is bonding with M.K., he sees this as just another place he's being replaced in. Appearances *302 *304 *305 *306 *307 *310 (mentioned only) *311 (as a hallucination)}} References Category:Characters Category:Gifted Category:Deceased